insanity
by snowangel-983
Summary: set after grave danger. Nick and Grissom work the murder of a mental patient, and things turn sour for one of them.NOTE:I made some changes to chapter 3, so cheak 'em out let me know what you think.NOTE: No CSI's were harmed in the making of the fanfic, s
1. Chapter 1

Tues., March 5, 2005

Charlie backed slowly until his shoulders brushed the wall forcing him to stop; His attacker grinned and advanced on his prey.

"Sorry Charlie but, you're not going any where!" The man growled, his voice sounding like metal grating on concrete.

"No please, please! NO!"

Tues. evening, March 5, 2005

Nick stokes walked into the building and managed to find the room where Grissom stood waiting for him, he took in the scene as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves, the room was no bigger then his bedroom, the walls were off white and covered in arterial spray.

"Hey nick you want to call it?" Gris asked, Nick looked him for a moment before kneeling down next to the body and examining closer; two cuts, one on each wrist, vertical along the veins, but even closer examination reveled that wounds hadn't bled, they were post mortem wounds, nick moved his eyes to the neck looking for ligature marks and smiled.

"This isn't a susicide, its murder." he said Grissom nodded.

"Start processing the scene, I'll meet up the doc and fill you in later." Gissom assigned nick nodded and opening his kit got to work, first flashing pic's of the body and the room surrounding it then looking closer and single things like ht blood on the wall photographed and sampled, then he checked the body for foreign things, he found short dark hairs, contrast the blond hair of the vic. Then he found fibers, possibly from the murderer. This he bagged, tagged and toke the lab for anaylsis. He was putting the samples and his camera away when a shadow feel over him he panicked for moment as his abduction months ago came flying back to him he stood up quickly his hand on his gun.

"Whoa, hey I don't no trouble officer I was just wonderin' when I could clean the room?" A, little more then freaked janitor asked, Nick sighed that was the first time in weeks he panicked like that. His released the hold on his gun and grinned.

"Sorry about that wasn't expecting any company just yet, and the room won't be released for a while still so you'll have to leave." Nick explained the janitor back off and disappeared down the hall. Nick gathered his things and started make his way out side when a voice stopped him.

"Hey!" The voice was gritty, sorta like metal grating on concrete.

"Can I help you?" Nick asked his patience was running thin, he was tired and shaky, and he just wanted to get back to the lab.

"Yeah my boss wants talk with a police officer." he man sneered down at nick and for the briefest second nick almost glared back.

"I'm not a police officer, I'm a Crime Scene Investigator," He corrected." If he wants to talk with some it will have be either Gil Grissom or Jim brass." he added turning to leave, a beefy hand clamping down on his shoulder forced him to stop.

"That's what I meant he needs to speak to one you guys." He said, giving Nick's shoulder a harsh squeeze that caused Nick to hiss in pain. He tried to pull away but big and beefy just tightened his grip, Nick grabbed the hand and tried to pry it off.

"Let go of me now." Nick demanded the guy just laughed and shoved Nick hard enough to send him crashing into the wall.

_'great this I need right now' _he thought as he pulled himself up right and rubbed his head where it had made contact with the wall, his hand came back wet, he looked at and frowned; blood_.' great now Gris can really chew me out I just got back in the field a few weeks ago.' _Nick ducked as the guy came at him again but the blow never came and Nick sighed in relief as he heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" An angry Brass asked coming to stand next to Nick.

"I was just coming to see if the officer was alright he looked hurt." Big bad beefy lied. Nick let his surprise show only for a moment, before brass turned his attention back to him.

"You alright Nicky looks like to you took one to the head we should get you looked at, Grissom is going to eat my badge for dinner when he finds out." Brass complained a twinkle in his brown eyes Nick grinned.

"I alright just a small head ache I'll be fine gotta get this stuff to the lab I'll stop by the hospital after wards okay." Nick bargained brass nodded and nick flew out the door he dropped off the samples and film and went to the hospital as ordered.

_"Well, you didn't sustain to much damage your lucky I won't give you any pain meds you don't need them, Tylenol should do fine for any pain just take it easy for awhile okay."_ doctor had told him, he thought about the incident while he drove back to the lab, and then as the pulled in he stomach turned to knots Grissom was waiting in the parking lot a scowl on his face.

_'Note to self: KILL BRASS!"_ Nick vowed as he stepped from his truck and walked to meet Grissom.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked his anger dissipating some what now that he could see Nick for himself.

"Yeah the doc just said the take it easy, didn't even give me any meds or anything." he shrugged and they walked into the building.

Alright well, here's what we have on our vic so far, Charlie bugon, age 34, in mental lock for trying to kill himself after being rejected the by the women he stalked for five months, three years ago, apparently he's very destructive, and not only towards him self he's been known to attack other inmates." Grissom read from the file in front of him and they walked along the hall to the DNA lab, where, the found Greg looking quite frazzled and buried under a mound of work Neck cringed.

"I guess expecting my samples to be done soon would be asking too much?" Nick asked softly not sure how Greg would react, but to their surprise he just smiled and handed nick a file folder.

"Actually did yours first knowing you be with the boss I figured he'd want them fast," he explained" the blood is your vic's and an unknown donor." he finished Grissom nodded and the two left.

I have no clue where this I going, I hope to have Nick go to the facility undercover or, as a real patient when he is framed for trying to kill himself, tell me which you think? R&R….But please be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Tue. Evening March 5, 2005

"Nick.." Gris was cut off by his phone he frowned and looked at the caller id.

" This is grissom... yeah brass...okay see you then..." he hung up and turned back to nick.

" Brass has something he thinks we should see he's on his here now."Grissom explained and led nick to his office where they waited for brass to show.

" Hey guys, I have something interesting you should know." brass greeted the two cs i's who remained silent.

" It seems that there was another case of death at the hospital two months a Jerry Brian was found in a pool of blood, by a night nurse. Same mo as this one, strangled and then slit the wrists to look like suicide."Brass said handing Gris the file.

" we sent some one in undercover to see what was happing but nothing ever turned up till now we were kind of hoping to sen one of you in, we feel you guys would be able to find something we couldn't." brass hurried to explain. Grissom sat silently thinking eying brass.

"Who did you think would be duped into going?" Nick asked brass and Grissom shared a look ad then turned their eyes to nick. Nick looked form one the to other his eyes going wide and understanding finally dawned.

"ME!You want me to go in?" nick asked incredulously Grissom let a small grin spread over his face.

" you make a better subject for this your with in the age range and fit the description of the victims, that and the only one here who doesn't look like a cop." Grissom soothed nick looked confused for a minute and then sighed.

" okay how does this work" he caved. They spent the ext three hours coming up with the perfect plan the brass left and the two other men went back to the investigation with the new details brass and left them.

Wens. Evening March 6 2006

Nick looked anxious as he enter the lab that evening his brows furrowed, his muscles tense he knew what he had to do and he hated to do it but it was the only way to get him to listen, Nick entered Gil Grissoms office and watched the man he once Respected until him looked up at him.

"Nick what up?" Gil asked smiling as if nothing were wring nick acted fast pulling his pocket knife from behind him and placing it on his wrist then looked back at Grissom who has risen from his chair his hand out stretched as if to stop him.

"NICK DON'T IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"Grissom screamed drawing everyones attention to the room in question.

"Hey Nicky whats goin' on man?" Warrick asked carefully, standing now just inside the room. Nick looked lost an forlorn, he toke a deep breath and launched into the triad he'd rehearsed the night before.

"I can't take it anymore the nightmares, the flashbacks, there to much on top of everything else the faces i see them all time now, i see his face most, when i sleep i go back to the damn box again i can't take it anymore." and with hat he slide the knife across his wrist and watched in fascination as blood dribbled over his wrist and dripped to the floor, Warrick lunged at him taking him down before he could do more damage to himself and Grissom brought over rags to staunch the flow of blood.

"Nicky man are you nuts this is not the answer." Warrick said he throat tight with unshed tears as he continued to try and keep his friend still while Grissom administered first aid.

"GOT OFF!"nick yelled as squirmed and fought with every ounce of energy he had left in him but Warrick held tight.

"Nick calm down man it okay." Warrick tried to calm him nick looked at him he eyes filled to the brim with tears he hated this he had wanted to tell the others about this stupid idea but both brass and Grissom had warned him not to. They would be told later after he had been taken away to the hospital.

"hey buddy just calm down okay everything alright.' Warrick continued to reassure him and nick continued to relax letting the words calm him like they'd planned.

It was almost twenty minutes later when the hospital showed up to take him away he had sufficiently calmed down and was sitting on the couch in the break room; his knees pulled to his chest, his arms banded around them staring at the floor sedately.

"I'm sorry guys" he cried hugging himself tighter.

"For what man?" Warrick asked, nick looked up at him.

"Spazing out on ya." nick replied his texan accent thicker then usual.

"Hey no problem what are friends for if you can't spaze out on them once in a while." sara smiled, and was rewarded with one in return.

"Hows the wrist feel?" Grissom asked coming into the room followed by two guys in scrubs nick felt his heart jump into his throat but tamped it back down.

"Still stings a little." he explained fingering the makeshift bandage that they had used to cover the wound once the bleeding had stopped.

"Mr. Stokes your going to come with us for a while, okay?" the first guy asked nick just stare him like his was speaking a different language or something.

"It's okay nick go with them okay we'll get this sorted out i promise."Grissom said nick nodded and stood to go with them turning to say good bye to his friends.

"We'll see ya man don't worry you'll be back here before you know it." Warrick smiled clapping a hand against his shoulder nick tried to smile but failed miserably and saying farewell to the rest he walked out with the orderlies.


	3. Chapter 3

Thur. Mourning, March 7 2006

Nick opened his eyes to sunlight streaming through the window into his face; the last thing he could recall was some dude in green scrubs giving him an injection, a sedative from the looks of it. He lay there unmoving and silently staring out the window opposite the bed he lay in, when the door opened and he jerked when a hand fell on his shoulder, he remained otherwise unmoving, refusing to look at the person behind him.

"Mr. Stokes i need you to sit up for me so we can talk about last night." A small voice said, nicked sighed and sat up to face the short doctor.

"Well hi there I'm Dr. Jacobs, can you tell me exactly what happened?" The doctor asked, nick just stare at him.

"I just spazed out for a while." he explained lamely the doctor just downed a brow in question.

"I guess I've been a little tense the last few months, i keep having these bizarre dreams it's like every face the hurt me cames to haunt me when i sleep and then i end up in that stupid box again screaming to be let out, but no one cames and i wake up just before i die of 02 deprivation." Nick let the flood gates open to more lies then he'd ever told in his whole life.

"Well thats more like it an honest person i see, some one who wants to get better as fast as possible; and i see in you record you were an athlete in collage, your dedicated to your job no matte the danger, you boss Gil Grissom holds you in the highest respect." the doctor read off the chart ad nicks brows raised.

"You seem surprised by that last one,why?" The doctor asked. Nick thought fast and, probably the only time during this assignment, told the honest to god truth.

"Well, its a surprise because Gris isn't type to let on about that kinda thing, he usually doesn't play favorites or whatever really wanted him to respect me and treat me like an equal; it means a lot from a guy like him." Nick gushed and let his mouth close.

"You seen like an intelligent, and strong willed ma Mr. Stokes and if you continue to work with me i think we can have out on your own again soon, for now I'm short on time so how about we meet again tomorrow?" Dr.Jacobs asked, but Nicks attention was elsewhere now, an orderly had come in carrying a tray, bearing two syringes filled with liquid. Nick swallowed hard past the raising bile in his throat; his heart rate spiked and, sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Oh i see Brian has brought you medication I'll you to it Brian." And with that the doctor swept from the room.

"What Meds are giving me, I don't need any medication I'm just fine really." nick said sliding from the bed and backing towards to wall. Brian watched him eyes showing little remorse for Nick., who was doing fine until he actually hit the wall, then he slide along it to the far corner, where he crouched his arms wrapped protectively around himself. Nick watched silently as Brian reached for his radio and spoke into it , soon after two more guys in scrubs joined Brian and two them rushed the cowering man forcing kicking and screaming away for the wall and back onto the bed where they held him by the wrists and ankles, nick winced as the one holding his wrist put painful pressure on his injury.

"Please no, no drugs i don't need them please!" nick begged tear actually running down the sides of his red, now a deep red from fighting to get away. Nick cringed as the first needle pierced his skin and then yelped when the second followed right behind, immediately he began to feel himself slow down his body reacting to the drugs the last thing he felt before oblivion was leather straps being wrapped around his wrists.

Thurs. Morning March 7, 2006(flashback to night of nicks spaz out)

After what happened to nick the night before every one had gone home early after handing off their cases to day shift for the day, and now all except nick sat waiting for Grissom to show up for the meeting he had called.

"What the hell is going on?" Warrick demanded as soon as Grissom walked in shooting daggers at the man with his eyes.

"Alright calm down everyone its okay Nicks not really having a breakdown we just want the hospital to think that, Nick is doing some undercover work for our case he'll back with us in a few short weeks thats a golden promise." Grissom quickly explained and was relieved to see same fire go out of Warrick eyes.

"Why not tell us about it ahead of time?" Sara continued to fume.

"We needed to make sure it seemed as real as possible so they would have any reason not to take nick in." Brass explained.

"Okay i get the plan and everything but I still don't understand why you would need to sen some one in and why a CSI?" Catherine asked.

" we have two DB's so far with mysterious deaths, and we tried sending one of ours in but the guy got cornered and had to leave, so we figure you guys know what kinda things to look for and nick has the most troubled past of the two of them."Brass explained.

"So what happens now?" Warrick asked.

"We act same way we would had this been real constant visits by all of us on different days so nick can pass on info as he gets it okay, Sara you and nick are close in age you his sister, Warrick your his friend since grade school, and Cath a and I are his aunt and uncle the only known family he has, thats what you tell them you go to see him..." Grissom was cut off by his cell phone, he glanced and the id. and then tossing the group a look answered it.

"This is Gil Gissom..really an episode, is he alright. yes okay i understand..thank you for notifying me." he hung u the hone ad trued back to waiting group.

"Their saying had some kind of episode when the orderlies tried to give him medication they have him under tight lock down he is to have no other visitors for a week." Grissom frowned.

"Other visitors?" Warrick asked

"Only close relatives can see him that means you won't be able to visit him until next week Warrick, for right now i alone will go and see nick then when he can have more visitors then you guys can go up there, nicks was give a sedative at 6 this morning i figure give it maybe till 6 tonight and I'll go by and check on him till then your all on leave for a few day due to stress from last night so go home and rest I'll call alter and let you know about nick." with that Grissom left to break room and went to his office to wait until 6 to see Nick.

I'm really glad you guy's are getting a kick out this i didn't know if anyone would like it. I was glad to receive some many wonderful reviews. I hope to get more.


	4. Chapter 4

Thurs. evening March 7, 2006

Grissom walked into the hospital and up to the front desk, nurse looked up ad smiled.

"Can i help you sir?" she asked Grissom slapped on his best smile.

"Yes I'm here to a patient under the name Nick Stokes." He relied she typed on the key board her long nail making a clacking sound that annoyed Grissom to no end. Finally she stopped and looked up at him the smile all but gone.

"His doctor has put a note here that you are to see him first before you visit." she explained Grissom nodded.

"Is the doctor avialible right now?"He asked.

"I think so let me call up there and let him know your waiting."She picked up the receiver and dialing a number waited.

"Yes Dr. Jacobs Nicks uncle is here to see him..Yes i told him he would like to see you now if he could..okay i will send him up there then." she hung and looked at Grissom again.

"You can go on u third door on the right second floor." she instructed Grissom nodded and hurried up the stairs and to the doctor office, he was worried about Nick and wanted to get to him and fast as possible.

"Aw Mr. Grissom please have a seat." The 'good' doctor greeted him, Grissom already didn't like him, he was short fat and his brown was thinning, he wore thick glasses that slide to the end of his nose frequently, and he sneered as if some one a put some thing foul under his nose.

"Well it seems Nick had quite the time his morning my the orderlies had to sedate him and put him in restraints which he is still in at this moment, i will let you in the talk to him only for the purpose of calming him down he's been very up set the last few hours since he woke up." The doctor explained, Grissom nodded a bit surprised they must have given a softer sedative then he had first thought if nick had been awake for a few hours.

"Mr.Grissom?"Grissom looked up at the doctor aware for the first that he had been asked a question.

"Sorry lost in thought what did you say?" Grissom asked.

"Are you ready to see your nephew?" the doctor repeated and, judging by the tone of voice he chose to use, was none to happy about it.

Grissom followed the doctor out of his office and through a heavy steel door that led to a long corridor lined with several doors along both walls, from here they went through another door only to end in another hall and then finally Grissom jumped as he heard a familer voice scream.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME I DON'T WANT ANYMORE DRUGS I DON'T NEED TO SLEEP ANYMORE!"Nicks screams could be heard all the way down the halls, Grissom sped up instinctively wanting to get to his man fast. He made the door to Nicks room and stopped dead in his tracks, what he saw made his stop in cheat and his blood run cold.

Nick had been straining against the straps that held him confined to the bed on which he lay, read an panting the effort, he eyes were blood shot,he skin pale, and his face stained from tears. Grissom sucked in a sharp breath an his eyes turned cold as ice.

"Nicky!" Grissom yelped causing the struggling man to freeze and look over at him Look on Nicks face sent Grissom heart into a tailspin.

"Gris man tell them no more drugs please." Nicks begged, tears making more tracks on his face. 'oh_ god Nicky what have we done to you?' _Grissom thought.

" Stop don't give that i want to talk with him first alone please?" Grissom pleaded with the doctor.

Very well we'll wait outside." all the orderlies left and doctor closed the door behind them.

nick lay back and left out a deep sigh filled with relief, Grissom continued to watch the man as he lay relaxed and breathing slowly.

"God Nicky,What happened?" Grissom asked Nick moved his head trying to get a look at his boss from his pron position with no luck, Grissom seeing this moved to stand next to the bed and covered nick left had with his own.

"They drugged me not five minutes after i got here and again this morning this morning, they were just now trying to give me more,"Nicky explained, Gris remained silent.

"The doctor seems to think I'll okay in a few weeks if i continue to progress the way i am,but i haven't got any info just yet I've been locked up tight for 12 hours at the least."Nick finished.

"Are you okay do to this i get you out if you want." Grissom asked Nick closed his eyes as if in thought.

"Nah I'm alright just play acting." Nick smiled

"Wow you had me going there for a minute Nicky, thought for a minute you might be losing it." Grissom smiled backing

"Nah, I'm cool so did you tell every one hats going on?" Nick asked his smile growing as Grissom proceeded to tell about the meeting the morning and the daggers Warricks eyes threw at him.

"I figured Warrick would be ticked." nick said now almost laughing, Grissom was glad to see this it made him feel better.

" So you on the fast track to recover eh? The others will be glad to hear that. ' Grissom spoke at a normal volume instead the whisper soft voice he had been using.

"Yeah Doc says I'll right as rain in a few weeks at least." played along willing to bet that Grissom a spied some one listening through the door.

"Your sister sara is worried sick about you and so is you aunt Catherine." Grissom reported this also let nick ow who to expect in the next week.

"Promised 'Rick he'd get to see you soon guy's been a real help around the house comforting every one he's good friend, you've known what was it 13 years now?" Grissom asked looking down at nick a look passing between them.

Yeah he's a good pal, real cool in stressful situations." Nick put in tamping a smile down an clearing throat to cover a laugh that threatened to escape, Grissom smiled down at him.

"I'll be sure an tell him you said so." Grissom dead panned as the door swung open to admit Dr. Jacobs or as Nick would prefer Dr. Jackarse.

"Well I see you managed to calm him down suficeintly Mr Grissim." He slithered over to Nicks bed and looked down at him only to be met with a look that melt ice bergs. Nick tried to lunge at him only to be stopped by the restraints.

"I would suggest behaving or I will call Brian back with that sedative." The doctor told him a note of warning in his voice, nick just rolled his eyes and lay back in the bed.

"Well I should get back my wife, ' at that point started coughing to hid what sounded to Grissom like laughter.' will be worried about me." he continued giving Nicks hands squeeze he smiled.

"Give aunt Cath a hug for me and sis too." Nick smiled. Grissom had the distinct impression that Nick was enjoying this a little to much.

"I'll send your love, get better we miss you around the lace it''s not the same." and with that Grissom showed himself the door. The doctor, however, did not move an inch. Nick ignored him and laying his head back closed his eyes fully intending to go to sleep.

"well i suppose i could just let you rest.."The 'good' doctor said a hint of something dangerous to his tone. Nick felt his stomach tighten into an uncomfortable knot and opening his eyes, looked over at the doctor, his eyes betraying the fear he tried to hide.

"I think you'll be next line for my little project poor Charlie just didn't have the strength for it I'm afraid he had to go." Nick looked around as the door open and in stepped Brian and his little buddy, sedative nick yanked on the straps as Brian came over and swabbing his arm shoved the needle home nick flinched and dropped back down on the bed his senses reeling the room spun on its end.

"What the hell?" He slurred then he felt a hand on his forehead he was cold and he moved his head trying to dislodge it to no avail.

"Just relax the symptoms should be gone by the time you wake up." doctor Jackarse soothed his voice silky and nauseating. Nick didn't have chance for rebuttal as his world wet black.

Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. Oh and to eliminate any confusion in the earlier chapters, nick wants to tell Warrick, Cath, Sara and Greg about the plan, Grissom and Brass already know they helped make the plan.


	5. Chapter 5

I forgot the add on the first chapter that i do not own CSI or any of the characters there in. (although I wish I did)

* * *

Thursday evening March 7 2006

Grissom had barley had time to pour coffee into a mug and add creamer when all the night shift crew invaded the space.

"Well how's he look?" Cath asked, Grissom grinned.

"He's fine, cracking jokes just like always, he sends his love to his sister, and he said to give Aunt Cath a hug." Grissom smiled. Cath eyes brightened with this bit of news.

"He says he hasn't got any info yet, they've had him on regular six hour Sedative intervals," He reported.

"I managed to sneak all the needed information from our end, so he'll be prepared when you guys go to see him," Grissom said, Sipping his hot coffee.

"Other then that there's nothing else, he doing fine and so far his cover is working almost blew though, stupid doctor was eavesdropping on us so i had to switch gears fast but i think we salvaged the situation," Grissom explained. Each toke their leave claiming other duties that needed doing until Grissom was alone in the break room. Left to his own devices he settled into a chair at the table, and taking out his advanced crossword started to while away the time with nothing else better to do then wait, after his attention wandered away for the fifth time he tossed it down and sighting rubbed his eyes. Something about Nicky was nagging him and he couldn't lose the feeling that something was wrong.

_'God Nicky please be safe, I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you because i talked you into this.' _He thought.

_"I'll go and see him again tomorrow and make sure his doing okay.'_ and with the decision made, he rose from his chair and wet to find some mind numbing work.

Friday morning 4:30 AM March 8 2006,

Nicky opened his burning eyes to total darkness, he tried to lift his arms and gasped when they lifted easily from the bed he was no longer strapped down, _Why? And what the hell did that psycho give me?_ He asked himself as he slowly sat up blinking to adjust his vision to the dark, when he did he received another shock, he was in a different room.

"Ah, Well, looks I've been upgraded. Not much of a difference though." He said aloud. He walked around the small room, no bigger then his bedroom at home, he felt his heart jolt at the sudden thought of home and pushed the thought quickly away; He'd be home soon and hopefully with his sanity intact.

"Wonder where the light are this place?" He wandered aloud his ran his hands along the wall,a few minutes later he was almost blinded as a white light flooded the room. _'mm better.'_ he smiled and looked around at the room; the bed stood to one side a dresser on the wall opposite,there was a night stand next the bed bare except a small lamp, there was a window on the wall facing the door, he walked over to it and pulled the curtains away; barred. No matter at least he could see outside, he stare up at the stars sparkling like diamonds on black velvet. Nick could remember times when he was a boy and would look tot he stars for comfort when times were tough.

He'd pick out the constellations and wonder what lay beyond them, He laughed as another memory toke shape in his mind, he was maybe ten or eleven, and his parents had let him sleep outside in his tent one night. He'd spread a blanket out on the ground and just lay all night staring up at those stars as if they had held all the answers to life questions. With a heavy a tired sigh, Nick went back the bed and lay down one hand behind his head and the other laying across his waist he stare up at the ceiling; with in a few minutes he was fast sleep.

Nick slept for a few more hours, until Brian shook him hard. Nick sprang awake and and stare his attacker.

"Ge away I want to sleep." Nick groused as he lay back down closing his eyes,Brian just yanked him up from the bed and planted his feet firmly on the floor, but did not let go of his shirt front.

"Hey, whats with you?'Nick asked pulling away from him.

"Time to get up Nicky, get changed and get to the cafeteria for breakfast." Brian ordered Nick watched silently as Brian tossed so cloths on the bed and then left. He'd have to remember to sock the guy one for using his nick name; He only allowed his friends to call him that, anyone else got a beating if they used it.

"hurry up!" Brian yelled from just outside the door, nick changed and stepped out into the hall running into his ugly half, who'd been waiting for him.

"Well lead on." Nick said waving his hand at the man.

The cafeteria was loud, Nick froze in the doorway for a minute taking in the people in the room, they were talking and tossing food at one another almost every table was full. A nudge from behind, made him stumble forward into the room, and the line for food. When he finally managed to get some breakfast he made his way the end of a semi full table and began to eat the cardboard food.

"Hey Dan look what the Doc brought." A voice off to Nicks right said. Nick stopped chewing and turned to face the Voice, to find a tall thin man, about thirty-something, with thick black hair and dark beady eyes.

"Fresh meat." Another man, shorter then first, and as big as a rhino, with blue eyes and a shaved head, Nick swallowed hard to get the food passed the lump of fear that had formed in his throat.

"Hey fellas." Nick said giving a small smile and then returning to his breakfast.

"Now, is that anyway to treat a man who wants to be friends." The first asked sliding closer to Nick on the other side of the table. _'More the like the guy who wants to pummel me to dust probably. ' _Nick thought as he swallowed another bite of scrambled egg.

"What do you want?" Nick asked, looking the man in the eyes.

"Just to talk, make nice with you." The second man now addressed him sliding to sit next to him, Nick moved over a bit, uncomfortable having the man next to him.

"Aw now come on no need to be like that, we were just trying to be nice thats all." The second said sounding dejected, but looking like he had more then just being friends on his mind.

"Ya know George i don't think he wants to be friend with us." The first whined mockingly.

"I think your right Dan, he should be warned, it ain't healthy for him not to be friends with us." George replied.

"Yeah, a man could get hurt if he ain't got us on his side." Dan agreed. Nick felt a shiver go through him, this is all he needed one day out of confinement and his 'friends' were going to hurt him if he didn't give in to them.

"Gee guys it temping really but i think I'll risk it." Nick replied, taking his tray he dropped in on the conveyor belt and walked out of the cafeteria. HE walked the halls unaware that the two men George and Dan were following him until a hand swung him around to face them.

"We wared you, now we have to show you." George said, and with that proceeded to swing at Nick, who braced himself for the blow.

"Hey!" Brian yelled coming up the hall, nick opened his eyes to see him glaring at the three of them, he never thought he'd be happy to see the moron.

"Whats going on fellas?"Brian asked when he reached the group, George released his hold on nick and back away.

"Just talking, that all." He explained and he and Dan toke of down the hall, Bran turned to look at Nick ho opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance.

"You have a visitor waiting in your room Nicky." Brian said and walked off in the direction George and Dan had taken.

"Don't call me Nicky." He mumbled and made a be lie for his room.

"Cath!" Nick exclaimed overjoyed to see the women who had such impeccable timing, He engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm happy to see you to Nicky." She laughed returning to hug.

"You have no idea. You just my ass from a beating." Nick told her about the two men from breakfast.

"Sounds like your making friends." Cath teased, Nick snorted.

"Yeah friends." He grinned.

"So when did you get moved Grissom said you were Strapped to a ned yesterday when he came to see you." Cath explained.

"Yeah well the Doc gave me weird drug or something as I woke up here." Nick told her.

"What kind of weird drug?" Cath asked a note of worry in her voice.

"Dunno, It toke me for a heck of a ride though." Nick described the symptoms he'd felt while the drugs had been in his system.

"Doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard of." Cath sighed and watched as Nicky picked up a pin and jabbed the tip of his finger with it.

"Nicky what are you..." she let the words die as he reached for a tissue off of the table and wiped some blood on it.

"Okay Nicky i get it, Just warn me next time you want to do that." She said taking the issue and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Did i give you enough?" He asked as he grabbed another tissue and wrapped hi finer in it.

"I think so yeah I'll have Greg play with it see what he cames up with." Cath said, for the next hour or so they talked about nothing in particular, until Cath said her goodbyes and left.

* * *

Okay well heres the next chapter hope you enjoy. Keep the reviews coming guy's they help. 


	6. Chapter 6

First again I do not own CSI or the characters,which is a total bummer dudes, because if I did, I would so be dating Nick right now.

* * *

Cath walked into Greg's lab and handed him the tissue which was now bagged and tagged.

"I need this analyzed its nick blood, he gave it to me, he says the Doc gave him a drug last night." She replied answering the question in Greg's eyes.

"Right away boss." and he got to work on it as she walked out the door, to find Grissom.

"Hey Nicky sends his love Uncle Gris." She said upon finding him slopping down coffee in the break room.

"How is he doing?" Grissom asked his eyes watching her face.

"Okay, he said the Doc gave him some intense drug last night. he slipped me a small sample of blood during our visit, Greg's analyzing it now." She told him, while fixing herself a cup of the brown goo that passed for coffee.

"One of these we're going to have back Greg and Nick into an inescapable corner and force that Hawaiian blend out of them." Catherine said, Grissom smiled.

"As soon as Nicky's back here you can torture it out of them," He promised.

"I'll even supply the tape the tie them up with." He added after a moments thought.

"It's a plan." Cathrine sat down and they shared a companionable silence as the muled over their own thoughts for while.

_MEANWHILE.._

Nick stayed in his room the rest of the day, hoping those two goons would leave him be, it worked for the first four hours and then some one knocked on his door.

_"uh oh I smell rats." _Nick thought, as he went to open the door, he was right it was heckle and jeckle back for round two.

"Don't you two give up i really don't want to fight you right now I'm a little busy could you come back, say, tomorrow." He asked his voice dripping sarcasm, he received a shot to the stomach for his trouble, he doubled over gasping as the air left his lungs, but, he wasn't allowed time to recover, as a hand came out of thin air and clocked him, sending him to the floor in a heap. Nick had seen a lot of cartoons where the characters had seen stars, but, had never actually experienced them for himself, it was an odd sensation to look around and see stars floating around your head.He lay on the cold floor dazed, and trying weakly, to no avail, to get off the floor. Hit after hit sent him sprawling again and again, until finally they stopped and nick lay unable to move even an inch.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Dan jeered as he and George left, him there half in and half out of his room, moaning and moving his legs trying to get traction to move his body.

"I think I want out now." He groaned as he finally managed to move a little way inside the room , no lay next to his bed, he grabbed the frame and used it to haul his butt on top of the mattress, where he lay for lord knows how long, the second he let his body fall onto the soft bed he was out like a light.

* * *

HE HE HE, Lets see i drugged him, a beat the living crap out of him. What else can i do?Oh well, I'll think of something I'm sure, let me know what you think guys. Enjoy this chapter. Sorry it toke so long, and that it;s so short but it;s so late here and I'm tired I have a class tomorrow, so enjoy. Oh and I fixed some grammar mistakes in chapter five. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Make sure they won't find him for a long time, I won't lose everything because a cop thought he could get me." That was Dr. Jacobs voice Nick groaned as he came down off the strong sedative and opening his eyes looked around.

"Nice of you join us Officer Stokes." He addressed Nicks looked at him a moment in shock.

"Yes I know who you are now and your friend will never find you." Jacobs's laughed at the fear in nicks eyes, as he pulled at the straps holing in to the moving bed.

"Let…Me…Go!" He croaked out, Jacobs just grinned and watched Nick pull in a futile attempt to get away.

"Not a cop." Nick continued Jacobs had heard enough he tore some tape free from a roll in his pocket and aged him; nick cried out for help and continued to tug at the straps.

"He getting his strength back hurry you fool I want him as far from here as possible, before they get here." Jacobs instructed as he pushed open a door and sunlight flooded the hall, Nick blinked the sudden burst of light nearly blinding him.

"How do you know they'll be coming here?" Brian asked he had been pushing the bed down the hall and was now loading a still fighting Nick into the waiting ambulance.

"HE gave them a sample of his blood they find the drug when they test it, and when they find the drug, they be breaking down the door to get him back and put me in jail." Jacobs explained, Brian closed the doors and walked around the driver's seat.

"Where exactly am I taking him?" Brian questioned.

"To a privet practice of mine just follow the directions and I'll meet you there later." Jacobs stepped back a watched the ambulance speed away.

Meanwhile…..

"Catherine!" Greg came screaming down the hall, and into the break room.

"Yes Greg?" Catherine asked.

"That blood you brought came back laced with variorum, a hypnotic hallucinogen." Greg handed her the paper he was holding.

"So, why the big Rush to get to me?" She asked looking it over.

"Nick is taking a sedative, and the two mixed together can prove to be fatal, if he was given that drug with the other meds, he could die." Greg gushed; Catherine's head popped up and she stare at him wide eyed. She turned to look at Grissom but he was already out the door and half way down the hall.

"I want to see my nephew please." Grissom told the nurse, she frowned.

"I sorry sir but your nephew has been moved to another hospital." She informed him, Grissom gapped at her.

"Why?"

"He had an episode and DR. Jacobs thought he would do better at his private hospital." The nurse explained.

"Well then I'd like to speak with DR. Jacobs, and I want to know where this privet practice is." Grissom demanded, the nurse typed on the key board and frowned again.

"It's not in here I can't find your nephews file." She said her voice becoming panicked.

"What's address to the privet practice?" she typed again.

"I can't find that either and the doctor hasn't been seen since the morning when he and the orderly assigned to left with him." The nurse looked down right terrified.

"Look that man they took is not my nephew, he's a CSI and I need to find him." Grissom pleaded, the nurse gave him a sympathetic look.

"I want to help but the information isn't here, but I can tell you where the doctor went,'

"To his home he wanted to make sure he had everything packed, said he was going on a vacation." The nurse said, Grissom flew out the door and called Catherine on his way back to the lab.

"Jacobs has Nicky some where in this city he sent him to a privet hospital, apparently Nicky had another episode this morning, so they moved him." Grissom explained to a silent Catherine.

"Grissom we have to find the combination on drugs that Wacko doctor is giving could be fatal." Catherine told him, Grissom gasped and hit the gas hard.

"Meet out side the lab in five minutes we'll canvass this whole city from side to the other if we have to, out I'm not going home until we have him back." Grissom hung up and steered his speeding car. When he pulled up in front of the Lab the whole Night shift was waiting for him.

"Get in quick, I have the good doctors home address that the nurse was scared enough to give me." The sped off in search of Nicky.

Okay I changed it, I don't know if it's better or not but, I'm sure you'll let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian pulled nick out of the ambulance and set him on his feet. Nick looked around him self, they were in a neighborhood, the house was huge at least twelve room he was shoved inside and down a flight of stairs through door way in the kitchen brains tossed him to the cold floor and left him there shivering. Firs thing nick did was tear that dang tape of his mouth, the next thing he did was try and find a way out of the cold basement.

An hour later he still hadn't found a way out yet and Brian was coming back down stairs.

"Well I see you made yourself comfortable." Brian looked him over and frowned deeply his brows knitting together in worry.

"What happened to you?" He asked nick blinked unsure how to answer that.

"Two patients jumped me in my own room." He answered carefully, Brian set down a tray and nick looked over its contents and then back up at Brian.

"What with the nursing act, thought you didn't like me." Nick asked, Brian smiled and nick lifted hi eyes brows.

"I'm not a real orderly I'm an FBI agent, I've been under cover for a few months but it looks I'll be going home sooner then we thought thanks to you." He explained nick mouths hit the floor with a resounding thud.

"Are you serious?" Nick asked. okay maybe he wasn't in as much trouble as he thought.

"Dead serious now get over here and it down so I can have a look at your face, or what's left of it anyway." Brian motioned towards a chair and nick sat down still a bit leery of the overbearing gorilla man. Brian was gentle in cleaning the worst of the wounds but Nick still hissed as he applied the peroxide.

"Sorry, I'm no nurse but I'm the best you got for now." Brian apologized.

"So what happens now?" Nick asked the question that had been biting at him for the last few minutes.

"Well Jacobs is on his was here right now to finish the job on you, then he plans to take off the batter parts the world, but if the nurse gave you buddy Grissom the right information he should be speeding his way here right now.

"So how long did you know I was undercover?" Nick asked smiling a bit.

"Since you uncle showed up, I know Grissom from a case he worked with an agent I know, a recognized his face and knew you must be with him." Brian told him, Nick nodded slowly taking in it all in.

"Colpepper." Nick said quietly.

"Yep, there you done at least you look a little more human." The words were barely out of his mouth when they heard a door up stairs slam. Nick froze and Brian lifted himself up and went up the stairs.

"He's waiting doc." He brain voice say and then two sets of foot steps came down the stairs; Nick swallowed hard and stood up form the chair his legs shaking.

"Well, I see you've managed o clean yourself up." Jacobs said placing a hand on Nicks cheeks Nick jerked away form the touch and backed up a step.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" He warned his eyes throwing sparks at the man.

"Oh don't be so defensive I'm that kind of guy. How did you manage to clean up?" Jacobs asked, Nick swallowed hard and let his eyes trial to the tray of bloody bandages.

"I found the supplies in a box down here." Nick covered quickly looking aver at Brian who stood sneering on the stars. He gave nick a quick wink and returned to scowling.

"A box huh? Brian get rid of our little friend here and then join me up stairs." Jacobs turned to find Brian leering at him and the business end a of a police issue hand gun in his face. Nick let relief roll through him and he collapsed into the chair again to shaky to stand much longer. Brian tied up Jacobs and then turned back to Nick who sat staring at the floor.

"Hey Stokes, think you can get up the stairs with some help?" Brain asked, Nick nodded and taking proffered hand made his way up stairs and into the living room, where he feel onto the sofa and lay back. He heard the distant sound of doors slamming outside and sat up blinking.

"Sound like your friend are here." Brian told him he went to the door and opened it to allow them entrance Brass made to arrest him pulling out cuffs.

"Brass wait he's a good gorilla." Nick joked smiling to see just about the whole night shift standing in the living room.

"Who are you calling gorilla, Chimp" Brian fired back.

"Well, I see you made anew friend, who are you?" Grissom asked facing said gorilla.

"Special agent Drum." He introduced.

"Of course you are." Grissom said glaring at brass.

"What I didn't know he was there." Brass defended Nick laughed.

"Guys could we just get the heck out of dodge please?" He asked every one looked him and started arguing again Nick just fell back o the sofa and closed his eyes.

* * *

How's that for a twist ending? 


	9. Chapter 9

Nick had been back t work for a few weeks now and she had been given permission to tie up Nick and Greg and get the coffee, Grissom had even kept his promise and had supplied her with a fresh roll of duct tape. With said tape in hand and Grissom behind her, she stepped into the break room undetected; her prey unaware of her presence, her partner came in just behind her and spied the two yond males laughing at the table.

"_This is too perfect." _She thought coming up behind them in a lightning fast move she grabbed the older of the two and while her cohort held the other tied the first up and then made quick work of the second.

"Hey what's going on?" Greg asked.

"Where's the Hawaiian blend coffee?" Catherine asked grinning. Nick pulled at the tape but it didn't give.

"I don't know, ask re he's the one that hid it from you." Nick confessed

"I want that coffee, now!" Catherine exploded glaring the younger man who just smiled and laid back.

"Sorry, but this won't work, I won't tell you where it is, only I know and it's never out of my sight." Greg babbled Cath smiled

"Thanks that's all I needed to know." She and Grissom were out the door, Nicks and Greg's voices followed them.

"Guys come on this isn't funny let us go Catherine." Nick shouted to her.

"Think we should untie them?" Grissom asked as he watched Catherine search the lab until with a whoop of joy se stood up holding a bag of Hawaiian blend coffee.

"Nope lets just leave there for while, Coffee?" She offered.

"I'd love some." Grissom followed her to his office laughing as the boy continued to shout at them, and then they were arguing with one another.

"You know this your fault." Nick shouted.

"My fault," Greg answered.

"You're the one hording the good coffee all the time." Nick spat.

* * *

I am done with this story now, hope you liked the changes I made. If you're still confused on the coffee thing you'll have go back and find the chapter it's in, but he did promise her she could tie them up so she did. 


End file.
